


(Pretty Woman) Give Your Smile to Me

by Merlinsdeheune (sindhunathi)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Art, F/F, Femslash, Pretty Woman, WIP, prostituition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindhunathi/pseuds/Merlinsdeheune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana is a successful and ruthless businesswoman and is completely done with the men not taking her seriously just because she is a woman. Even worse is her own family telling her that she needs to find herself a man so that she could attend events and be on "their level". Completely frustrated, Morgana hires herself a prostitute; for companionship and to shock the shrivelled arses of the other businessmen. She however did not expect to fall in love with the beautiful woman she had hired. (Pretty Woman AU)</p><p> </p><p>  <span class="small">Made for Tavern Tales Nov '15 theme: Buyin' it, Sellin' it, Savin' it</span><br/><a href="http://tavern-tales.livejournal.com/17222.html?thread=1192518#t1192518">Livejournal thread</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry, but this won't make a whole lot of sense if you haven't seen the movie 'Pretty Woman'. This is not a fic and I only drew some of the scenes. 
> 
> I know it's a cliche and highly unimaginative to do a Pretty Woman AU for a prostitution theme, but screw it, cliches are cliches for a reason, and I like drawing these women.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen, a guileless street hooker, all prettied up and waiting for a John, unaware of the turn her life is going to take, struts back and forth on the pavement. And then a Gorgeous woman, who introduces herself as Morgana, pulls up beside her in a car that probably costs more than Gwen has ever made in her lifetime.

 

▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒

_*Pretty woman, walking down the street*_  
_*Pretty woman, the kind I like to meet*_  
_*Pretty woman*_

▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒

 

 

▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I referenced Julia Roberts' picture from the movie to draw Gwen, but since its Gwen, I didn't make her look as stick thin as Julia. I hope it looks okay...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Morgana goes to work, she sends Gwen to buy some clothes for herself. But after Gwen is turned away from shops because of a few judgemental clerks, Morgana takes Gwen shopping herself. 
> 
> Later Gwen confesses some of her insecurities to Morgana.

  

 

▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒

 

**Morgana: Do you have anything in this shop as beautiful as she is?**

 

 

▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒

 

  _*Pretty woman, stop a while*_  
_*Pretty woman, talk a while*_  
_*Pretty woman, give your smile to me*_

 

▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒

  

 

 

**Gwen: People put you down enough, you start to believe it.  
  
**

**Morgana: I think you are a very bright, very special woman.  
  
**

**Gwen: The bad stuff is easier to believe. You ever notice that?**

 

 

▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe life could be like a fairytale afterall?

 

▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒

   
_*Pretty woman, yeah yeah yeah*_

_*Pretty woman, look my way*_

 

▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒

 

 

**Gwen: You're late.**

  

**Morgana: You're stunning.**

  

**Gwen: You're forgiven.**

 

 

▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒

   
  
_*Pretty woman, say you'll stay with me*_  
_*'Cause I need you, I'll treat you right*_  
_*Come with me baby, be mine tonight*_

 

▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒

 

 

 <image5>

▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh! Absolutely no copyright infringement intended. Nothing is mine except for this rickety old laptop and the tablet that I am drawing on.
> 
> Also, did I mention I'm never doing line art again. Screw inktober I can't do this shit. I have the highest respect for people who can.


End file.
